


OIIWA-Valentines' Gifts

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	OIIWA-Valentines' Gifts

“小岩，”及川说，“情人节快乐哦，我要转会到加州那边啦。”

“哦，”岩泉对着屏幕点头，准备给锅里的鸡蛋翻个面，“我也——等一下，你说什么？！”他的手剧烈地抖了一下，平底锅歪着磕向电磁炉的边缘，半熟的蛋块洒到光滑的台面上。及川的语气就像是往常说“我爱你”一样，岩泉顺其自然乃至下意识地接道“我也爱你”，然而及川却并没有说我爱你。

我应该能听出来的。岩泉盯着桌面上的半熟蛋，皱眉。他忙着给自己做午饭，及川总是喜欢说一些小事——对，那家伙会把一些很重要的事情夹杂在生活琐事当中，让对方掉以轻心——岩泉自认过于了解及川，却再一次掉以轻心了。

“就是那什么嘛，”及川在屏幕里晃来晃去，似乎还嘲笑了一下他撒出去的蛋，“为了防止麦琪的礼物那样的情况出现，及川先生决定超快速地先发制人。”

岩泉撅起嘴：“……也不是没有考虑转到阿根廷那边的可能。”

“所以说啦，搞不好会出现我从阿根廷飞到你那边，你从加州飞到我这边，两架飞机擦肩而过的事情，都想着准备一个惊喜——啊，这样的话，也确实算是惊喜嘛，不过果然还是在一开始就确定比较好吧？”

“这种情况是绝对不会发生的，”岩泉斩钉截铁，“说到底你就是想先我一步、麦琪的礼物什么的都是借口吧？转会这种事情……完全不知道也太蠢了。”他将鸡蛋扫进垃圾桶，重新打了一个鸡蛋。“你瞒不过我的，白痴及川。”

及川撇嘴：“小岩，有时候要懂得装傻才会显得比较可爱嘛。”他捂住听筒，将岩泉那句“我又不需要可爱”湮没在指尖当中，接着说：“装傻也是生活中的一种情趣啦。”

“完全听不懂你在说些什么。”岩泉语气诚恳。

“……你这样就像是和你说要学会拒绝别人、学会说不的时候回答不行一样，”及川用手指戳着屏幕里岩泉的额头，“太过分了。”

“是你太麻烦了。”

黄油融化在平底锅的滋滋声盖过及川在对面的哼哼声，岩泉调大手机的音量，及川的脸猛地凑近屏幕：“不管怎么说，小岩，我这次的情人节礼物至少可以拿到一百二十分吧？”

“不瞒你说，我最近转向等级制派了，听不懂百分制。”

“可恶，”及川在镜头附近比出国际通用的友好手势，“这种时候的装傻完全就是挑衅啊，而且小岩明明已经在笑了，你也瞒不过我的！”

岩泉将炒好的蛋堆在盘子的一侧，撒上盐和胡椒，烤箱发出叮的一声。在打开烤箱前，他摸了摸自己的嘴角：“有吗？我怎么没摸出来。”

“有哦，”及川发出得意的哼哼声，“看得一清二楚——不管是心里的还是脸上的，全部都看到了。”

烤箱门被拉开，他看到鸡胸肉被口蘑和西兰花的汁水淹没一半，离热源最近的地方是美拉德反应令人愉快的成果。太阳光落在烤箱的左上的棱上又落到地上，形成一条金色的路，延伸到岩泉的拖鞋旁。他习惯性地再次撅起嘴，又转过身对着镜头扯出一个有些虚焦的笑：“再清楚地看一次怎么样？”

及川面色冷酷地截屏：“这样的清晰度最多只有九十分。我要去训练了，再见。”

这是大约一年前的情人节。

岩泉领养了一只做过绝育手术的雄性金毛犬，命名为哥吉拉（ゴジラ）。他像往常一样，在金毛犬兴奋的抬腿中给它套上链子，在链子与地面的摩擦声中穿鞋、开门、关门，一气呵成。遛狗推迟并缩短了和及川的通话时间，后者多次表示“一定要亲自会一会这位朋友”。哥吉拉绕着他的腿转圈，岩泉还在从举步维艰到顺利行走的过渡时期，试图用“好孩子”来安抚兴奋的金毛犬。他撞上门，低头看到左边一双穿着和他同款运动鞋的脚。岩泉还没有见过他的新邻居，第一印象仍然以先前那位沉默的贝斯手为主体，但是看到和他一模一样的运动鞋，还是忍不住产生了“哥们儿眼光真不错”的感叹，于是他抬头，准备友好地打一个招呼，看到戴着口罩墨镜棒球帽，宛若名人躲避狗仔队拍照的新邻居。

在棒球帽之下，依稀可以看到熟悉的棕色头发，斜分的刘海越过帽檐，露出上翘的尖。哥吉拉试图往楼梯方向冲，但岩泉站在原地，屹立不动，牵引绳紧紧握在手中，金毛犬只能凝望着二十英尺之外的草地，并且以渴望的眼神回头望一望岩泉，而后者的注意力全部集中在新邻居身上，完全错过，简直毫无默契。

或许可以解释为现在的所有默契转移到新邻居身上。越过墨镜与口罩的层层掩饰，岩泉似乎看到了及川僵住的表情。

“天啊，”岩泉说，“你这副样子简直蠢毙了。”

及川大概在犹豫是要先进岩泉家还是自己家，最终选择了折中：摘下伪装并告诉岩泉对待惊喜不应该是这种态度。

“天啊，”他学着岩泉的语调，“你的反应真是太平淡了。最少也要兴奋地冲过来、超用力地拥抱我吧？然后用激动到颤抖的手去开门，拉着我进到你的公寓里，在玄关就迫不及待地接——”

“抱歉，”岩泉冷静地打断及川的话，“我好像认错人了，我男朋友在阿根廷。”

“对不起小岩，你男朋友在加州了。”

“什么时候来的？”

“昨天下午，住的酒店，行李还寄存在那里。”

“吃饭了吗？”

“在美国一共吃了一顿正餐。小岩，这样好像在审讯。”

岩泉看了看手里的牵引绳，它被固执的金毛犬扯得笔直，哥吉拉仍然坚持不懈地想要踏上草坪，保持着五秒一次的回头频率。岩泉又看了看身边的及川，没有瘦，比视频里看上去还要壮，很好，很不好。最终，他掏出口袋里的能量棒，塞到及川手中：“等我半个小时。”

及川的语气非常不可置信：“你竟然要遛半个小时的狗？”

“准确来说，是十五分钟，还有十五分钟给你做饭。”

及川伸出手，手心朝上。岩泉用空着的手和他握了握，准备转身离开。

“你被狗同化了，小岩。”及川用一种非常悲伤的语调说。

于是为了证明这种理论是错误的，岩泉当机立断给了及川肩膀一拳。就以往而言，这一拳大概是会落在腹部，但鉴于饿着肚子遭受攻击未免显得过于残忍，岩泉在出拳后改变方向，落在及川的肩膀上。

所谓世界以痛吻我，我却抱之以歌，面对哥斯拉铁拳制裁，胖丁选择名为夸张惨叫的歌声作为报答。能量棒充当话筒，而伸出的手仍未收回，可以确定的是，这绝非属于饭撒的范畴之内。岩泉低头看了看手机，距离原定的三十分钟已经过去了四分钟，他毫不怀疑，及川能够在门口拖延他四十分钟。于是哥斯拉不再故意装傻，将自己公寓的钥匙放在胖丁手中。

及川惊觉：“你刚才是在装傻——”

“这不是你喜欢的生活情趣吗？”岩泉努力想用一种干巴巴的声音回应他，但是声调不受控制地上扬。“好了，再说下去你要等的时间就不止半个小时了。”

“为什么我们不能吃完饭再遛狗呢？”他悲伤地问。

岩泉看了看仍然被拽得笔直的绳子，绳子那端哥吉拉眼神渴望又悲伤，不断发出小小的呜咽声。岩泉又看了看眼前的及川，对方比自己好像更高了一些，摘下墨镜的眼神同样可怜又悲伤，如果人类也有耳朵和尾巴的话，或许及川的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下来了，岩泉如是想，颜色大概是和头发一样的棕色，蓬松，柔软。

他转向草地的脚似乎稍稍又趋向了室内。金毛犬的呜咽声升高，如果再这样僵持下去，脖子周围的毛大概会少上一圈。及川拥住岩泉，头搁在他的肩膀上，小声说：“我们真的不可以吃完饭再去遛狗吗？”并不忘拉着岩泉空着的手贴向自己的腹部，并用力吸气。

即便能够确定及川是在吸气，岩泉仍然不受控制地向门那边移动。最终，及川打开公寓的门，岩泉迈进了屋内，金毛犬非常失望，及川帮着岩泉一同将狗拉进屋内。岩泉拍了拍哥吉拉的头，声音听起来有些抱歉：“等我半个小时……呃，四十五分钟？”

遛狗在说完这句话的三个小时后进行。及川吃掉最后一颗西兰花，能量棒随手放在水果盘上。“虽然只有一顿正餐，”及川说，“但其实还补充了一点加餐。”

“我知道，”岩泉说，沉稳地，“我看到你兜里塔克钟的收据了。”他将被折了两折的收据展开，压平，推到及川面前。“在你抱我的时候，它蹭到我胳膊了。”岩泉补充。

及川探过身，亲了亲岩泉的脸颊两侧：“小岩，你真是太爱我了。”

岩泉张口准备反驳些什么，被及川咬着嘴唇黏黏糊糊地亲上去。收据从台面滑落到地上，被穿着袜子的右脚踩到，又被胡乱踢到一边。

床头柜被拉开，露出剩下的安全套和润滑剂。它们是否过期的问题将遛狗一事暂时挤出大脑，岩泉将一瓶未拆封的润滑剂塞进及川手里，忽视了坚持坐在玄关处的金毛犬。他搂住及川的脖子，又侧头去咬凸起的喉结，声音含混：“怎么还没脱裤子？有点弱啊，及川。”

及川一下子绷紧了嘴唇，又忍不住在岩泉肩膀上留下一圈牙印：“……我比较稳扎稳打。”

…………

岩泉趴在沙发上，闭着眼。  
及川趴在岩泉身上，用脚尖追着去蹭岩泉的脚心。

“穿条裤子。”岩泉说，躲避及川的脚尖攻击。

“刚才是小岩脱下来的，现在又让我穿上，好善变。”及川懒洋洋，纹丝不动。

岩泉翻身，抓住及川蓬乱的头发，毫不客气地揉得更乱。

“说起来，”及川把电视打开，以免在黑屏的反光之中看到自己凌乱的发型，“小岩拿到绿卡了吧，是不是要准备向我求婚了。”

“你入籍阿根廷比我申请绿卡都要早吧。”

“……所以我的情人节礼物不是求婚戒指吗？”

“……本来打算遛狗的时候去取的。”岩泉说。

“遛狗的时候。”及川说。

“……遛狗。”岩泉说，从沙发上弹起来，看到玄关处已经放弃抵抗的金毛犬。在岩泉看过去时，它已经不再发出呜咽声，但尾巴仍然开始摇晃。

“……我去遛狗，”岩泉嘟囔着，“你应该像你说的那样学会装傻，及川，这样我就能去遛狗，然后带着戒指回来。”

“但是现在我们可以一起去取戒指嘛，”及川亲了亲他的手指，“不过……我觉得我们应该顺路去取一下我的行李，我准备的戒指还在行李箱里。”


End file.
